


Just Ask

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has seen the way Dick looks at him, but Dick hasn’t seen the way Jason looks at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ask

Jason felt the eyes on his back. He had been feeling that gaze on him for a while. When he first felt it, it had ran shivers down his spine. Then he turned and looked at the owner of the gaze, and he couldn’t be any happier. Dick Grayson, looking at Jason when he didn’t think he was paying attention. Dick Grayson, with the puppy eyes and longing gaze.

It was obvious that Dick wouldn’t act upon his feelings after a month of just looking at Jason longingly. So the antihero decided to take matters into his own hands. 

On a slow night of patrol with Nightwing, he felt the vigilante’s eyes on him again. He turned to meet those eyes, which quickly looked away. 

“You know, you could just ask me out on a date.” Jason murmured. 

“What?!” sqwacked Dick, looking utterly shocked and if not a bit guilty. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Jason said, leaning in close. “And you obviously don’t see the way I look at you.”

A gulp. “Uh… Jason… Uh.”

“It’s really simple. Just a few words. Like this: ‘Jason, how would you like it if we went out on a date?’”

Dick gulped once more, cleared his throat. “Jason, how would you like it if we went out on a date?”

Red Hood took off his helmet so Nightwing would see his grin. “I’d love it.”


End file.
